


The squib

by Kittykat_LoverofFandoms



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boarding School, Bullying, Family Issues, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 12:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7758085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittykat_LoverofFandoms/pseuds/Kittykat_LoverofFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis weasley the oldest nephew of the famous Harry Potter was a squib</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely for entertainment I do not own the harry poter series or characters.

Louis Weasley the only son of Bill and Fleur, was a squib. 

He was 14 years old like his father he was tall (nearly taller that his father), slim and lanky but if head his mothers platinum blond hair. 

Louis loved books, music and most of all art, he could spend all day and night drawing and painting while he listen to music only taking a break to read. 

He loved living on the beach, padding in the water or going for a run on the beach. 

The only thing he hated was magic not in the Dursley way but in the way that he made him sad he couldn't be apart of this family world. 

He was going to started at a Muggle boarding school and he was scared of going. He thought his parents were sending him away that they were ashamed of him and did not want him anymore. 

This is his story of living between both worlds.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own harry potter

Saturday morning 8:30 am shell cottage kitchen. 

Fleur was making two cups on tea for herself and her husband Bill. She sat the cups down and the table looking out to there two teenaged daughters Victoire and Dominique walking around the beach outside, she glanced at the closed door upstairs as she sat down and spoked to her husband. 

" I'm worried about Louis, he hasn't been out of his room since we told him" Fleur was protective of her son even before they found out that he was a squib. 

"This is normal for him he's always in his room, he'll be out went he ready" Bill took a slip of his tea only to be see the bitter look on his wife face. He sighed placing his cup down. 

"We've tried to talk to him but his shutting us out, what do you want me to do?" 

Fleur look towards her sons room before turning back to her husband. 

"Its been three days William, try harder" 

She stood up leaving for cuppa on untouched and walk, out to the towards her daughters. Bill sighed again and stood up he did love his son but he was difficult to say the least. He tried everything he could to do to help his son go though his troubles with being a squib. He climb up the stairs to his son and knock on the door. 

"Lou, please can you open up, I want to talk to you and will use magic to get in" 

Bill knew his son hates it when his family uses magic to get into his room, he hopes that this empty threat will get Louis to open up. Witch it does Bill hears his son footsteps move slowly towards the door he hears a door unlock but not open. Bill turns the handle the opens the door walking into Louis room, the whole room was covered in Louis drawings, painting of the beach and forests and what his his mind comes up with, a giant bookcase stood on one of the room full of Muggle book that Hermione and the most of his aunts and unlces give him. A dresser with shells collect from the beach, and table that helds paint, bushes and pencils along with paper witch was running low, a pile of finish drawing that had no room on Louis wall. Louis was sitting on his bed with head down fiddling with his paint stained fingers, his messy blond hair was hanging low and his glasses almost falling off his nose. Bill sat down next to him on the bed and placed his hand on his son shoulder. 

Louis look up towards his father he pushed up his glasses up his nose and sniffed, he look up to his dad with red puffy eyes and tear stained cheek. Bill upon looking at his son moved to hug him. 

"It's okay, your okay it's not the end of the world." 

Louis push away from his dad angrily and walk away from the bed. 

"Easy for you to say, you're not being send away because you're family ashamed of you" 

Bill stands and looks at his son his very nearing his own height in a few years he knows that Louis will be taller that him. Louis' eyes are tearing up again. 

"Lou, that not what happen here, your mum and I think it's best if you go out and see something new, meet kids your own age, Lou we've never been ashamed of you never, we love you so much, tell you what give it a team and if you truly don't like it of if you're not having fun, you don't have to go back" 

Louis look at his father with a softer look, he place his puppy eyes on. 

"You promise" 

Bill smiled and held out his pinky finger and wrapped it around his son pinky finger. 

"I pinky promise" 

Louis smiled and and hugged his dad and slowly nodded a yes.


	3. Chapter 2

Sunday night

Louis was an unusual squib he have some magical abilities for starters like his sisters he had inherit his mothers veela powers so even thought he was in that awkward teen stage of life he still was very beautiful and other ability he was the only to inherit was father werewolf traits but that was just having an obsession with full moon and a craving for raw steak as well as some anger problem on a full moon. But still no magic well when he gets too angry glass breaks but that's it. 

Tomorrow he left for he's new school his sisters had all ready gone back to hogwards, he really wish he could join them, their cousin James was starting his first year. 

It was nighttime so he was lying in his bed trying to go to sleep, but it was useless he was too nervous. 

Monday morning 

He was sitting in the car with his father, his mother thought it wasn't best if she were to turning up at an all boys school, she kissed him on the cheek and wish him good luck. 

It was almost an hour drive from shell cottage to St. Christopher school for Boys. 

They rolled up towards a grand building with a group of people some in uniform some in suits and dresses, cars parking up a few with drivers most withnot. The car park up and Louis stepped out of the car looking at the school, Bill walked around to his son. "You'll be okay, it just nevous" 

The headmaster come to great them. "You must be William Weasley, I'm headmaster Smith and the most be Louis" Looking towards in a way the makes Louis feel sick, the down side to veela blood is its men who its attractive, he also had a displeasing look on his face looking at his father long hair and face scars. Louis didn't like him. 

Bill said goodbye to Louis, kisses him on the temple and turned away. "We'll write to you." Before driving away turning not to look at his son sad face, he hoped he made the right choice. 

Headmaster Smith look at Louis and smiled. "Don't worry kiddo, we'll have lots of fun, you a tall boy aren't you, you've just turned fourteen haven't you? And still growing. Louis answer "fourteen next January sir." He didn't like him at all


End file.
